Interactive video promises to be a major component of future home entertainment systems. One antecedentxe2x80x94hotel video-on-demand systems-illustrates some of the failings of the prior art.
In an exemplary hotel video-on-demand system, a user with a remote control tunes a television to a predetermined channel on which a menu of on-demand video services is presented. The menu typically solicits entry of a two-digit code, such as 30 for comedy movies, 40 for action movies, 50 for children""s movies, etc. In response to user entry of a two-digit code, a further menu is presented detailing movies available under the selected category. The user is then prompted to enter a code corresponding to the desired movie (e.g. 51 for Anastasia, 52 for Antz, 53 for Snow White, etc.).
After entry of a movie selection code (and after confirmation of the video charge that will appear on the hotel bill at checkout), the movie begins playing. The movie thereafter plays continuously. If the viewer receives a telephone call, or wishes to tune the television briefly to another channel, there is no provision for interrupting the on-demand video deliveryxe2x80x94the viewer simply misses part of the video. In most systems, if the television is tuned to another channel for more than a brief interval, the on-demand video is terminated. If the viewer wishes to continue viewing the video, it must be started again at the beginning, typically incurring another charge.
Various embodiments of the present invention redress these, and related failings of prior art on-demand video systems.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.